Soulmates
by JelloXGiggles
Summary: AU. Its been two months since the defeat of Aizen. A new captain appears and Byakuya's stone cold walls start to weaken. just who exactly is this new captain? ByaXFemIchi
1. Meeting

**Disclaimer**: I really hate repeating myself so I'm only saying this once, so that means that this applies to the whole story; I don't own anything, except for the few OCs that I have!

**Warning**: Violence and Colorful language, Femichi

**A/N**: "dialogue", 'thoughts', (author notes). This story is AU. It's still the same concept (soul society, shinigami, etc), but in this story, I am only just using the name Kurosaki means that I am creating a whole new personality and zanpakuto and past, but Ichigo will still have orange hair and brown eyes and some original personality traits. Don't like don't read. I will also be changing from ichigo's P.O.V to byakuya's sometimes. This story begins with Byakuya's. Oh, and please review. This is my FIRST fanfic ever so it might be a little off at first, so please give me advice if you think that my writing can be improved. Personal opinions are also welcome. Enjoy!

**Meeting**

Two months have passed since the defeat of Aizen, and things in Seireitei have finally gone back to normal. Byakuya sat at his desk with stacks of paperwork in front of him. He stopped working to stretch his tired muscles and look out the window. He was rudely ripped away from his daydream by the blares of the alarm.

**~INRTUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! ALL CAPTIANS REPORT TO THE MEETING ROOM ASAP! ALL LUITENANTS AND SQUADS PLEASE BE READY ON STAND-BY FOR FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS! INRTUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! ALL CAPTIANS REPORT TO THE MEETING ROOM ASAP! ALL LUITENANTS AND SQUADS PLEASE BE READY ON STAND-BY FOR FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS! ~**

"Oh god! What is it this time,'' Byakuya angrily muttered to himself. Grabbing his zanpakuto, he quickly and of course gracefully headed to the meeting room. When he arrived he found that he was one of the last to arrive. As soon as all captains were present, the doors mysteriously closed by themselves and the meeting began. "Everyone, I imagine that you must be alarmed by the sudden announcement. Fortunately the alarm was false and there is no intruder. I would like to take this chance to introduce a new captain. Kurosaki, please step out."

**********o**********

'What a boring day,' sighed an orange haired woman as she strolled down the streets of Rukongai without a care in the world. Ichigo was attracting a lot of eyes, because of what she was wearing and of course her beauty. She was wearing a dark blue kimono that was decorated with lotuses at the bottom and edge of her sleeves. A red obi was wrapped around her waist, which was also holding her zanpakuto. The orange haired female had two zanpakutos; one had a black a handle and the other a white handle.

'Uhhhhhh, wasn't I supposed to do something today? Oh yeah, I gotta go meet the old man…now how do I make that interesting so that I can have a little fun? Hmmmm.' After a few minutes of thinking, a lightbulb comically light above her head. With an evil and playful grin, she made her way to one of the four gates that surrounded the Seireitei.

As she neared the south gate, more and more people stared at her. Some out of shock and fear, and others out of plain curiosity. Knowing that walls and a gate would fall from the sky out of nowhere, the orange haired female grinning from ear to ear flash stepped to the other side right before the gate touched the ground, and quickly made her way to the old man's office so that she wouldn't be caught in the act. Seconds after she left the crime scene, the alarms blared and that female snickered, satisfied with her work, she continued her short and fast journey to the 1st division.

**********o**********

"Kurosaki, please step out." A female wearing a dark blue kimono with long flowing orange caramel hair appeared next to the head captain. Byakuya's eyes widened a bit. 'When did she get here? I didn't feel any foreign reiatsu in the room when I entered. Impossible, she was this close and I didn't feel it the entire time, even now, I still don't fell a thing coming from her. This girl must be strong…and beautiful….wait what? Did I just call someone other than Hisana beautiful? No, I didn't, it didn't mean anything, just a fluke. Yes, a fluke.' His thoughts were interrupted as the head captain boomed, "This is Kurosaki Ichigo, and she will take the open position of the 5th Captain." "I don't care who you are woman, fight me!" yelled Zaraki while pointing his sword at her. "If you can cut me before I kill you then I'll accept ya." The huge man was grinning wildly, but it disappeared when the head captain commanded, "Stop this Captain Zaraki, you are being impolite!" "No, it's ok Captain Yamamoto. You are Zaraki Kenpachi I assume. Alright Kenpachi, I accept you challenge. Just don't come crying to me when you lose." Replied Kurosaki with a small smile playing on her lips. Now, where shall this challenge take place?"

"Here, we'll fight here." The head captain gave in with a sigh. "Fine Zaraki, you can have this little challenge. But if there is as much as a scratch on the floor or walls, you will take responsibility by fixing it and filling out piles of paperwork."

"Gotcha old man. Now let's get this fucking show on the road before I die of boredom woman."

All the captains moved to stand beside the head captain, with Kurosaki and Zaraki facing each other at the middle of the room. The wild man made the first move by slashing his sword towards the female's left shoulder. The sword met thin air as she disappeared and reappeared behind the large man, kicking his back. He stumbled but quickly regained his posture and turned around in a flash to make his next attack. However, the female wasn't there anymore. Suddenly blood spurted from a sudden scratch at Zaraki's neck. At the same time, the orange haired female appeared to his right, 10 feet away from him. The raven-haired captain along with all the others immediately noticed blood dripping down the female's fingertips. 'Impressive. She was able to injure that barbarian with only one hand.' The raven-haired captain mused to himself.

"Fuck. You're good woman." Growled the idiot brute.

"Are you done yet Captain Zaraki?" the head captain patiently asked, but everyone could detect the steel in his voice. Zaraki, surprisingly not as much of a muscle head as everyone thought knew where the line was drawn, and decided not to push any more buttons. "Yeah I'm done old man" the head captain tapped his cane on the floor and in a second everyone was back in their positions.

"Now, let's continue with our meeting. Besides Kurosaki Ichigo joining us, I have also asked ex-captains Hirako Shinji and Muguruma Kensei to take the remaining positions. Hirako will take 3rd division and Muguruma will take 9th division. Captains, immediately inform your lieutenants and squads of the news. I have already informed 3rd, 5th, and 9th division. Captain Kurosaki, when you are finished with moving you belongings to the captain's quarters, please come to my office. Dismissed." Boomed Captain Yamamoto.

**********o**********

'My my, what an interesting group of people,' thought Ichigo as she flash stepped from behind the wall (there is a small wall right behind where Yamamoto stands). She quickly scanned the room to be familiar with her future colleagues, and she couldn't help but linger her eyes on a certain raven-haired captain. The second she laid eyes on him, a weird feeling became known in her stomach and there was an odd tightness in her chest, which frightened and confused her a bit. 'What the hell is wrong with my body? Why does it feel hotter under that sexy gaze of his? Oh god, did she just call the man sexy? 'Jesus, I just saw the man and I already labeled him as hot.' The female soon-to-be-captain was deep in her thoughts but was interrupted when the huge captain with bells at the ends of his spiked hair and a crazy huge grin challenged her to some kind of fight.

'Zaraki Kenpachi hmmm. This should be interesting. If I cut this weirdo before he cuts me then that hottie might be impressed….wait WTF? Why the hell do I want to impress him, and why do I keep calling him hot?! Shit, I don't want to impress anyone; I don't need to impress anyone! Arghh, let's just get this over with.' The sword was quickly going for her left shoulder, but to Ichigo the sword looked like it was inching along. She easily got behind the huge man to kick his back to make him lose his balance. She quickly concentrated a tiny amount of reiatsu to the fingertips of her left hand, while swinging her arm towards the brute's neck. She made sure that it was shallow so that the muscle head wasn't going to bleed a lot. In the same second, the female distanced herself so that the wild man wouldn't have a chance to attack again. Ichigo was only half-paying attention to the resumed meeting, but when she caught Shinji and Kensei she started to pay attention.

'Hnnn, so those two are gonna be here too. Well, at least now I have people to play with. This was gonna seem as boring after all.' Thought the orange head with a small smile playing at her lips.

TBC

A/N: Whoa finally done with the first chapter! Failed attempt at cliffhanger? Excuse the typos if there are any. Please tell me what you think and make me happy by typing in that beautiful box below and clicking that glorious button. My updates are most likely going to be weekly, well at least ill try to keep it weekly. Until next time, the jello is out!


	2. Promise

**Warnings: **hmmm, not much, this chap is more rated K than T, I'm sure that bit T-ness is in there somewhere. And I think a bit of Byakuya OOC?

**A/N: **I really hate repeating myself, but for the sake of the story, I will. This is my fanfic, which means that I can do whatever the hell I want. In this story, I am creating a whole new Kurosaki Ichigo, but ill still try to have some traits from the original. I am also creating new zanpakuto, which will be explained in later chapters, and new past, which will also be revealed in later chaps. If im creating a new Ichigo, of course she's gonna be OOC many times! And to answer a question from a guest, why Ichigo is female, there are three reasons:

1. Because it's my story and I can do whatever the hell I want

2. When female, it's weird for Ichigo to have the same personality and actions as the original, so it gives me more space to elaborate and create more things, and it kinda makes it more interesting.

3. I had this story in my head ever since I started watching bleach and that's like what, 2 years ago? I thought of this story long before I started reading Yaoi, and long long before I discovered this beautiful website.

Don't like don't read, no one's forcing ya. Remember: "dialogue" 'thoughts' (A/N)! This chapter starts in Byakuya's P.O.V and this chap is set on the same day as the first chapter. Oh, and thank you to those who reviewed and put me and this story on their alerts and favs! You guys made my day! Well, enough babbling, onto the story!

**Promise**

It was near midnight and Byakuya still couldn't sleep. The day went on like any other day after the meeting. Just an hour before, Byakuya was once again staring at Hisana's shrine. Giving up on sleep, the raven-haired man decided to go for a midnight stroll. He concealed as much reiatsu as he could so that he wouldn't be caught by the sometimes-annoying Kuchiki servants. It was a beautiful night; there was a full moon illuminating the dark sky and the breeze was just right. Not too cold, but not too warm. It was smack in the middle of summer so this night weather was extremely rare.

As Byakuya strolled around with no exact destination, his mind wandered off deep into his thoughts. He wasn't thinking of anything specific, just random day-to-day things, but his thoughts always managed to find its way to a certain new captain with flowing soft-looking caramel-orange hair, warm chocolate eyes, and a gentle sweet smile. 'Shit! Why does her face and that smile keep popping in my head! That smile…there something was off about it.'

To anyone it would've looked normal; kind and sweet, nothing more, nothing less. But, there was something wrong. If observed more closely the smile never seemed to reach her eyes. Those eyes, they seemed warm an inviting…but, if you looked deeper you could see glints of sadness, or was it loneliness? 'Tch, why do I keep thinking about her?! Get a grip on yourself Byakuya! She's just another captain, nothing more nothing less.' But, ever since the meeting, there was an uncomfortable tight feeling in his chest, and whenever that woman invaded his thoughts that odd alien feeling would reach his stomach. Byakuya was ashamed. He was ashamed that a woman that wasn't his late wife occupied his mind this much. A chilly breeze snapped him out of his inner turmoil. The raven-haired man was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't have a clue as to how long he was walking and where he was currently standing. 'Dam, why the hell do these walls that all look the same!' he inwardly fumed.

Judging by the darkness of the sky, the chilliness of the wind, and the quietness around him, he was sure that it was already past midnight. The lost man sighed and tried to figure out exactly where he was so that he could go home and sleep off his troubles. A sudden sound caught his attention. As he listened closely, he judged that it was some sort of music. Curiosity took over and he followed the odd gentle melody and found himself in the 5th division garden.

He quickly looked around and finally found the source of the interesting music. It was coming from the captain's quarters. He pondered on whether to leave and go home to his soft comfy bed, but his curiosity got the best of him. He stood hidden in the shadow of a tree that wasn't very close, but close enough to give him a clear sight. The music was coming from a certain orange-haired captain that managed who managed to poke at his thoughts during his supposedly relaxed night stroll. Well, at least that what he thought was making the music. The handsome man was thoroughly confused at the sight in front of him. He knew very well that the person was indeed the new captain, but he had no idea as to what she was doing. She was still dressed in her shinigami uniform, and sitting on some kind of rectangular white stool. A huge white object was in front of her. Right in front of her were these black and white things and he assumed that it stretched all the way across because they could be seen on the female's left and right. There was huge opening at the other end, and whenever she pressed a series of those black and white things, many different sounds were produced. He was even more confused when she picked up a stick and started writing or scratching or whatever on a piece of paper that was propped up by something on the huge white object (yes, somehow Ichigo brought a white grand piano and pencils from the living world. I love white grand pianos! It's my dream to own one in the future).

The woman started to roam her fingers and move her body and while this happened, a beautiful melody was produced from that object. After a moment, a beautiful voice accompanied the melody, and Byakuya realized that it came from the female captain. The raved-haired man as mesmerized. He was shocked, amazed and still curious at the same time. Suddenly, she stopped her motions and the mesmerizing music disappeared just as fast, and the man noticed the female captain's head tilt up a little. Panicking, Byakuya thought that he was discovered and quickly flash-stepped out of there. After a few moments he sighed with relief, noticing that he wasn't being followed. The raven-haired man slowed to a stop and began his trek back to the Kuchiki manor.

**********o**********

As soon as the meeting ended, Ichigo made her way to her new division and greeted her vice-captain, Hinamori Momo. Momo seemed very nice, but very shy, timid, and quiet. She had these big cute eyes that just made you want to hug and protect her, and that was definitely, what Ichigo was going to do. The new captain asked kindly asked Momo to gather everyone of the division in the training room. As soon as everyone was present, the new captain politely introduced herself, "I am very pleased to meet you all. I am Kurosaki Ichigo and from today onwards I will be you new captain." Quiet murmurs erupted from the crowd right after she stopped talking. One brave shinigami stepped up, "It is very pleased to meet you Captain Kurosaki, I am you third seat Morimoto Ren (I didn't know who the third seat was so I just created a new one), if I may ask, was the commotion earlier your doing?" More murmurs were heard around the room, but was quickly silenced by Ichigo clearing her throat, "Now why would you ever think that? It was merely a false alarm." Replied Ichigo with a smile that closely resembled Unohana's chilling one. Everyone in the room caught the overly sweetness in her voice and those close to the front definitely caught her chilling smile, and everyone silently vowed to never cross their captain in the future.

"Now, I need all of you to help me move my possessions to the captain's quarters." A few groans were heard around the room but were quickly silence when the captain once again cleared her throat and raised her eyebrow. Ichigo bent down towards Momo and whispered, "Can you please hand me a list of names and picture of everyone in this division by tonight? If I'm not in my room when you're done, then you can go in and place it on the table."

"o-of course C-captain Kurosaki."

"Thank you, and please call me Ichigo."

"U-um o-ok, Ichigo-san." Stuttered Momo as she stumbled away.

The captain turned to her squad, smiled and said with a slight overly sweet tone in her voice that gave everyone shivers, "Come along now, we have a lot of work ahead of us."

The hours passed by quickly and by the time they finished, night had fallen and the squad members slowly made their way to the canteen for a late dinner; tired from lifting heavy objects and running around all day. Ichigo waited until everyone was gone before walking to the old man's office. When her little, chat, with the old man ended, it was long past dinnertime. Not dwelling on that fact, Ichigo went to her room. When she stepped in, she immediately noticed a tray of food and the list she asked Momo to give to her. The orange head smiled to herself, 'I'll have to remember to thank her tomorrow.' After she finished her meal, Ichigo easily memorized the names and faces on the list, and now she knew everyone in her division.

The female captain noticed that it was already past midnight after she set the list down, but she wasn't tired at all. After a few minutes of silence and staring into space, she decided to play some music. Music has always been with Ichigo for as long as she could remember, and it soon became an escape for her after she learned it. Whenever she played the piano, composed music, or sang a song, she would always feel relaxed and in she would enter her own world. A chilly breeze blew into the room and Ichigo suddenly stopped in the middle of her song, feeling a sneeze coming. But, the sneeze never came, then, she heard a tiny sound come from behind her. She turned to detect the source of the sound, but there was nothing there. 'Hmmm wonder what that was. Must've been the wind or something.' Normally Ichigo would've been able to detect anything with reiatsu that was within 50-meter radius. But, something was on her mind. It was anxiety and something else that even music couldn't wash away. The orange head's thoughts were filled with the chat she had with the old man earlier.

**Flashback**

Two figures could be seen standing next to each other out in the first division garden, admiring the bright full moon. Behind the two figures stood a table with two cups of half- drunken tea. There was no steam emitting from either so you could tell that they have been there for a long time. One spoke, the speaker was a female with long flowing caramel-orange hair, "Now that you know of my past and conditions, you must keep that promise if you want me to continue my post as a captain." There was another moment of silence. It was broken by the other figure. An old man with a baldhead and long white beard, "Very well."

"Thank you. Now if you excuse me, I must return to my quarters." Replied the woman. As she turned to leave she stopped and whispered just loud enough for the man to hear, "Please, keep that promise." With that, she was gone in an instant.

After a few more moments of cold silence, the man spoke to no one, "I hope that the time for me to fulfill that promise will never come..."

**TBC**

**Me**: HA! Only you would notice those things about the "certain new captain" wouldn't you Byakuya. Hehe, only you! And weren't you a little too desperate to leave the scene and you panicked too! My, my, what do you have to say about that HMMMMM?

**Byakuya**: Jesus, get a grip on yourself woman!

**Me**: I try Byakuya, I try. Whoaa would ya look at that. The second chap is finally done, and it's like over 1000 more words than the first, and I posted it like a day earlier! Aren't you proud of me Byakuya?

**Byakuya**: No

**Me**: Tch. Killjoy (Sticks tongue out).

**Byakuya**: Why don't you at least act you own age woman! You're disgracing yourself!

**Me**: Hmph. I don't wanna and I don't care!

**Byakuya**: Tch. Whatever.

**Me**: Moving on. You guys will eventually know what the "promise" is, but that's in a few chapters, near the end. Also, in this story there were hints of Ichigo's past! If you didn't catch them, they were: 1. the piano from the living world, and 2. Music. Well the second one isn't really a hint, but whatever. You'll find that out in the chap after the next one I think. Well guys, please make this large child happy by reviewing! Anything is fine: constructive criticism, questions, opinions, rants. Please, I'm serious, anything is fine, just please, PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, and for those who do review; they will be answered in the next chap. Once again, I'll try to have it done in a week but I'm feeling that the next one will be really long, but I'll try. Have a nice day filled with giggles! The jello is out!


	3. Reunion

**A/N**: I know, I'm like really late! I'm sorry! This chapter was a bit long for me and I had a few bumps here and there writing this story, and summer school was a bitch this week! There was so much fucking homework and then a project then a test at the end of the week. And whenever I had free time I was usually lazy as shit, and when I'm lazy I don't wanna think properly and just indulge myself in reading fanfics, watching anime, or reading manga. And if you visited my profile, you would know that I totally LOVE Byakuya. And I have just read the newest Bleach Ch and it made me really sad. If you guys haven't read it then too bad, SPOLIER ALERT. Byakuya DIED! T^T I'm soo fucking sad right now and really angry at Tite Kubo for killing my man, and it made me unmotivated to write. But I would never ditch something I started, so I will definitely finish this story. Thank you to those who put me on their Fav and Alerts!

**Verokun (guest): **Glad you like the story so far! This one's late but hope you'll like it!

**Reunion**

It's been a few months since the orange-headed female became a captain. The months felt really slow but crept by. Those months were filled with: paperwork, training her squad, paperwork, training alone, paperwork, captains meetings –where she, of course, got to shoot furtive glances towards the raven-haired captain-, paperwork, occasional drinking nights with Kyoraku, Rangiku, Shinji, and Kensei, paperwork, fighting with Shinji and Kensei, and more fucking fantastic paperwork. God, she was dam sick of paperwork! They were endless, there were times where she got so pissed she came close to burning her division along with all the lovely paperwork, but that would lead to more fantastic paperwork, so she somehow restrained herself. She took out her anger when she fought with Shinji and Kensei. If the female captain knew that this much paperwork came with the position, she would've never even thought about taking one of the vacant positions.

Winter had already begun, but snow was yet to be seen. Instead, they were attacked by occasional heavy raining, many light showers, and the frequent disappearances of the sun. Today was another routine for the young captain. As usual, there were piles of paperwork, waiting to be looked at and filed. However, the female's attention was caught by the view her window gave. It was a perfect view of their division garden. Today was one of the rare days where the sun was out and shining, and the grass was still wet from last night's rain. The sight was breathtaking. The droplets that still stuck to the blades of grass looked like sparkling diamonds under the shine of the sun. Although the sight was rare and very beautiful, the female's thoughts kept roaming somewhere else. To be specific, her thoughts were filled with a certain captain of the 6th division. She kept recalling the few chances she had to shoot furtive glances at the handsome man. The man was so sexy it should've been illegal! A light blush crept to her nose and cheeks, and it definitely wasn't from the cold air of winter. Yes, over the months Ichigo had gradually, but eventually realized her feelings for the male captain. She held very special feelings for the man, and it made her feel a way in which she hadn't felt for a very long time. Whenever she thought about him, her face would heat up, her stomach would twist, her chest would feel tight, and she longed to see him. Ichigo had believed that these kinds of feelings were lost to her and locked deeply in her heart, but there they are, haunting her thoughts at every chance possible.

The young captain sighed in depression. She rather missed the handsome captain right now. The only chance she could see him were at captain meetings or the few passings in the hallways. It had been over two weeks since she last saw him, and she really didn't want to make the man suspicious by randomly passing the 6th division for no apparent reason. However, she was also quiet happy. A few weeks after she took the position as captain, she took the liberty of calling every captain by their first names and this definitely included the captain of the 6th division. Calling him by his first name apparently irked the man, and most of the time he would talk to her to correct her! This means that in some way he cares what she says to him, so that means that he at least holds some type of emotion towards her!...Oh God! She was acting like a lovesick teenage girl! But she couldn't help herself. Shockingly, Byakuya was the first man ever to hold her interest and occupy her thoughts this way. She was rudely pulled out of her daydream when the alarm went off.

~ALL CAPTAINS PLEASE QUICKLY REPORT TO THE MEETING ROOM. ALL SQUADS AND LUITENANTS PLEASE BE READY ON STAND-BY FOR FURTHER ORDERS. THIS IS AN EMERGENCY. ALL CAPTAINS PLEASE QUICKLY REPORT TO THE MEETING ROOM. ALL SQUADS AND LUITENANTS PLEASE BE READY ON STAND-BY FOR FURTHER ORDERS. ~

An annoyed sign escaped from the female's lips as she grabbed her two zanpakuto and made her way to the meeting. As soon as everyone arrived the meeting began and the head captain spoke, "Moments ago, three unidentified men appeared in District 56 ( I have no idea if there is such a district but –Spoiler Alert!- in Ch. 500 I think District 1000something was mentioned so in pretty sure a District 56 exists.) and started attacking. According to captain Kurositchi, they are headed to Seireitei and attacking places along the way. It is confirmed that their reiatsu is as high as a captain's. Kurosaki, Kuchiki, and Hitsugaya; you three will confront these unknown enemies and take them down. Capture them if possible. You squad will also provide protection for the 4th division who will be there in a secure area for medical needs. Be careful and do not fail! Dismissed!" With that all of the captains were out of there in a second, leaving the head captain alone. Ichigo arrived to the division and quickly gave out demands, "Alright! There are intruders and I will confront one of them along with the 6th and 10th division captains. I will take Squads 1-6. Squads 1, 3, and 5, secure the area and take any injure to the Captain Unohana who will be in a secure area for medical attention. Squads 2, 4, and 6; you will provide protection for their Division. Move out!"

As she arrived, she realized that she was the first one there. As she scanned the area for the enemy, she had a sudden weird feeling in her body. It was as if a bad or significant event was going to take place not too long from now. She finally spotted the enemy, who was hovering over the protective-reiatsu-repulsive walls of Seireitei. She quickly moved towards them, and apparently, they also noticed her and turned to face her. Right when she saw their faces, she abruptly stopped in her tracks and stared with wide fearful and confused eyes. Her mouth was so wide open that she would eventually catch flies if left as it were. 'What?!...'

*********o*********

The few months after the new additions to the Gotei 13 came and passed without anything interesting or significant happen. Everyday felt the same to him, except for the disrespectfulness of that new captain, Kurosaki Ichigo. That woman agitated him every time they saw each other. She would always call him by his first name instead of addressing him as Captain Kuchiki, or even a Kuchiki would do, but nooo, she has to call him Byakuya. Although she did this with everyone, it still irked him to be called by his first name by someone who isn't blood related to him, even his little sister, Rukia, didn't call him that. But there was also something else that always seemed to happen. Every time he saw the annoying woman, his chest would feel tight and he had this weird feeling in his stomach. This feeling seemed a bit familiar but so distant at the same time. Whenever he thought about it, his thoughts would always be filled with it and it gave him a slight headache. Because of this, he would always drown himself in paperwork so that his thoughts didn't have time to wander off. However, today was one of the rare days where he actually already finished the paperwork for the day, which led to the wandering of his thoughts and the slight headache that came shortly after. He attempted to ease his headache by massaging his temples. He was almost relaxed, but suddenly ripped out of his near peaceful state by the harsh blares of the alarms.

~ALL CAPTAINS PLEASE QUICKLY REPORT TO THE MEETING ROOM. ALL SQUADS AND LUITENANTS PLEASE BE READY ON STAND-BY FOR FURTHER ORDERS. THIS IS AN EMERGENCY. ALL CAPTAINS PLEASE QUICKLY REPORT TO THE MEETING ROOM. ALL SQUADS AND LUITENANTS PLEASE BE READY ON STAND-BY FOR FURTHER ORDERS. ~

Byakuya inwardly groaned, not daring to chance the possibility of anyone seeing him loose the composure he built all these years. During the meeting, his mind felt a bit sluggish, and occasionally his eyes would somehow wander to the orange-haired captain, who was standing across from him. Despite all this he somewhat managed to hear and understand what the head captain was saying. Once again, he inwardly groaned. 'Can't we ever get some peace around here?' he inwardly fumed when he heard that woman's name then his name, then someone else's name get called to go deal with the little intruders. Eager to leave, the second he heard, Dismissed, he flash-stepped out of there and towards his division to give orders.

As he arrived he noticed that he was not the first to arrive, which made him a little disappointed in himself, but he'll eventually get over it. He was somewhat confused when he reached the female captain. She was just standing there, staring at who he assumed to be the intruders, shock painting her face. Another long second passed and the last captain, Captain Hitsugaya, arrived at the other side of the still frozen woman, also looking confused, then agitated. The tiny captain grunted then growled, "Common Kurosaki! Let's go!" After another second and no reply came, he scowled and went ahead, charging at the culprits and taking on the one at the left. Following soon after, Byakuya also went to battle, fighting the one at the right, leaving Kurosaki to fight the one at the middle, which he noticed was looking straight at the woman. Actually, all three of the intruders were looking straight at Kurosaki, until he and Captain Hitsugaya started fighting them. He noticed that all three of them carried a zanpakuto, wearing black semi-traditional clothes. The one at the middle had long dark blue hair, the one at the left had shoulder purple hair and the one at the right had short sleek jet-black hair. 'Are they rogue shinigami? Why the hell are they? Do they know Kurosaki?' Once again, Byakuya was utterly confused, but quickly brushed it off so that he could focus on beating his opponent, who seemed to have a very high level of reiatsu. There would be time for explanations later.

As the fight prolonged, both he and his were losing stamina. As they clashed swords, he noticed the family crest on his opponent's haori. It was two dragons that formed a circle and at the middle was a sakura. Sweat clung to Byakuya's forehead, causing a few strands of hair to stick there. Both had minor injuries that decorated their body. 'Dam, this guy is good. But still, I have to beat him, and I will! My pride will never allow me to lose!' he vowed to himself. To the captain's disappointment and shock, his opponent abruptly stopped his attacks and retreated. He followed the man and saw that the enemies have regrouped. He easily sensed his comrade's reiatsu and flash-stepped towards them. As he reached him, he quickly noted their injuries as well as his own. He had nothing serious; just a few cuts on his arms and torso. Hitsugaya also had a few minor cuts on his arms and torso, but when he saw Kurosaki's wounds, he slightly faltered. She had minor cuts all over her arms and torso, and a few major ones. There was a big gnash on her right shoulder, a deep long cut on her forearm, and another one that started at her left shoulder and stopped at her right waist. For some reason his chest started to hurt when he saw her wounds. It felt like someone took his heart into their hand and gave it a squeeze. As he once again looked at her wounds, he felt…angry? Why would he feel angry? I mean it's normal for him and everyone else to have injuries on the job, and that's all her saw her as right? Once again, the tight feeling in his chest and knot in his stomach re-surfaced.

'Dammit! What the hell is this?! What the hell am I feeling?!' Byakuya was pulled out of his inner turmoil when out of the corner of his eye; he saw the three intruders turn to leave. He took a step towards them to stop them, but was stopped by Hitsugaya.

"Stop, it useless to go after them, especially with these injuries. We also don't know anything about them, so we can't just keep fighting them blind." The silver-haired captain calmly explained.

A second later, one of the three stopped and turned around. It was the man who fought against Kurosaki. He looked straight at her, who had her head bowed down, and said, "We will meet again Ichigo. Next time you better fight me seriously or I will not hesitate to kill you to achieve our goal."

With that, the three men left, their reiatsu disappearing without a trace. Byakuya, mouth slightly agape, turned to look at Kurosaki. What he saw threw him off. She finally lifted her head, and was staring at the direction where the three men disappeared and she wore and expression of shock, confusion, and...hurt? Suddenly, she fainted and Byakuya moved just in time to catch her limp body. Once again, his chest hurt, but this time was different. He felt anxious and for some reason anger. He felt anger towards the person that caused her earlier devastated expression. Once again, Byakuya was utterly confused and lost for words. He was confused at what was happening around him and inside of him.

*********o*********

'What?!...'

Ichigo felt like her brain completely shut down the second she realized _HE_ was the enemy. She was so lost in her inner turmoil that she didn't even notice Toshiro and Byakuya arrive and stand next to her for a few seconds before confronting the enemy. Both had taken on the two men by _HIS_ side. _HE_ drew his sword and when he charged towards her, and she felt something inside of her break. Out of reflex Ichigo easily blocked the attack and backed away, gaining a bit of distance between them. Ichigo finally snapped out of her shock and had control over her body again. As their swords clashed over and over again, a million things went through her head, but the same question kept replaying like a broken record: Why?

'Why is this happening?'

'Why is _HE_ doing this?'

She barely registered the pain as HIS sword connected with her flesh in many places. The only place that actually hurt was her heart. She felt betrayed, hurt, and still very confused. Only half of her heart was in the fight because she just couldn't bring herself to hurt the man. Every time their swords clashed it hurt her, but she would look straight into _HIS_ eyes to search for something, anything that would explain why this was happening. But, the eyes were cold and distant and every time she looked into them and _HIS_ face was expressionless. It made her heart clench. _HE_ had never looked at her with those cold eyes, with that face, and it really shocked her. Her body reflexively swung her sword towards the man's weak spot that she knew all too well; however, her attack was hesitant. _HE_ knew that and took that as a chance to attack her weak spot that _HE_ also knew too well.

The sword connected with the flesh of her waist and brought it up to her chest, disconnecting at her shoulder. Pain she through her torso, but it was ignored as she was more interested as to why _HE_ suddenly backed away, creating a huge gap between them. As she stood there frowning at _HIM_, the other two intruders, who she also knew too well, appeared next to _HIM_. She sensed Byakuya's reiatsu and a sense of calmness washed through her, because she knew that the other two enemies were very strong. But, it faltered when _HE _stopped and turned around and said, "We will meet again Ichigo. Next time you better fight me seriously or I will not hesitate to kill you to achieve our goal."

When those cold words reached her ears, she body went rigid and she practically could feel _his_ cold gaze burning holes in her heart. After those cold words were spoken, the intruders left without a trace of reiatsu, and Ichigo finally let go of her composure that she was fighting to keep and gave into the dark depths of unconsciousness.

There was darkness. That's all that was around her, and that was all Ichigo could see. Ichigo stood alone, calling out for anyone who could relieve her of her confusion, loneliness, and sadness. Anything and anyone would do. She started wandering around, the pitch black that wrapped tightly around her soon became suffocating. A white figure of a man could be seen in a distance. Desperate, Ichigo ran towards the figure with all her might, hand stretched out to grasp his hand. The figure turned and started walking away. Ichigo ran faster, harder, and let out a desperate and strangled cry for help when he walked even farther away. No matter how much she ran and cried for him to stop, she could never reach him. Then, the figure stopped and faced her. His lips moved. Although Ichigo was far away, she could hear his voice as if he was talking next to her ear, "We will meet again Ichigo. Next time you better fight me seriously or I will not hesitate to kill you to achieve our goal."

"NO!"

Eyes snapped open, and closed just as fast due to the brightness of the room.

After seconds of adjusting, she realized that she was in a hospital room of the 4th Division.

"Ah, you are awake," came a gentle voice from the now open door, and standing there was the captain of the 4th Division, Unohana Retsu. Over the months, Ichigo developed some sort of respect of the woman. She could be the kindest woman you would ever meet, but also the scariest at the same time. She could make you feel at ease, but also command wild brutes like Kenpachi whenever she wanted to.

"How are you feeling Kurosaki-kun?" she kindly questioned

"Ah, I feel fine now thanks to you."

"Ah, no need to thank me; I was merely doing what was needed. Kurosaki-kun, you have slept for a two days, and while your body rested your reiatsu healed most of the wounds on your body, but you will need a few more days of rest for the rest to heal," stated the captain with a gentle smile.

"Yes of course, and please call me Ichigo."

With that, the woman left, closing the door on her way out.

Those few days passed in the blink of an eye. Now, a patched up and healed Ichigo was headed towards the meeting room for the first Captain's meeting since the events that took place less than a week ago. As soon as the meeting started, Toshiro stepped up and spoke, "Sou-Taicho, with all due respect, before we start this meeting I have a request and question."

"Go ahead." Replied the old man

The little man turned to Ichigo and spoke, "Kurosaki Ichigo, please explain yourself. Who exactly are you, what are you doing here, and what is your relationship with those men? No one wanted to be rude or nosy and ask about your past, but I am sure that the majority of this room has questioned your mysterious appearance. I myself am very curious about your past and two zanpakuto."

"I am also very interested Kurosaki-kun," said Kyoraku who was for once, tipping his hat upwards to look at Ichigo clearly.

Soon a few more agreements could be heard around the room, but was silenced by the tap of the old man's cane. Ichigo looked at the old man, and he gave a slight nod. There was a few moments of strained silence. Ichigo gave a long sigh and finally answered the hanging question," I guess it's finally time for me to explain to you guys. Well, if you really want to know and understand everything, then I guess I'll have to start from the beginning, and by beginning, I mean from when I was still alive in the World of Living. To be specific, in Karakura Town."

TBC

A/N: Arghh! Once again, I'm so sorry about the late update. If you read the A/N at the beginning, you would know that lots of things were happening and I'm still sad bout Byakuya's death. Hmm I hope that in the next chapter, there was some kind of miracle and he didn't die, but I'm just hoping and praying here. And yes, if you noticed, I am using the idea from one of the bleach movies. The one where it was stated that it's really rare for a soul to remember their lives when they were still alive. At least, my summer school ended this week and I'm finally free! But I can't promise an update next week, cause the next chapter is about Ichigo's past, and like I said before, I'm creating a whole new past, including zanpakuto ,and a really big secret, so ill really have to wrack my brain for this next one. Oh, and REVIEW! It encourages me to write more when I see reviews guys! Well, hope you have a wonderful day full of giggles! The Jello is out!

Review

REVIEW

**REVIEW**


	4. Numb

**A/N: well, guys. I finally finished and updated the next chapter. I took so long cause I just didn't feel like typing until after I read the next chapter of Bleach. I'm disappointed in it, it gave me no info about Byakuya at all, but I'm still believing and hoping that he lives. Fight on Byakuya! T^T. And, the beginning of school is almost here, so I'm like taking any chance to go out before hell starts. I wanted to finish this story before school started, but I guess not. It'll be hard to write during school, but ill somehow do it and I will definitely finish this story…eventually. As much as I hate editing, I went through the previous chapters and corrected the typos that I found, but I'm sure that there were a few that escaped my eyes. This one isn't as long as the previous ones, but it's something right? Oh and in this chapter, there will be some things that totally aren't possible, but w/e it's absolutely possible in my Fanfic. Thank you to those who added me and this story to their Favs and Alerts list!**

**Verokun: **well, the next chapter is finally here!

**GeneralSephiroth: **Thank you for your comments! And I totally hope it's like Grimmjow's case. If it isn't, Tite Kubo will make many enemies within the fans, including me.

**Dhh: **I absolutely agreed with you about that sentence in the first chapter. I reread it and felt that it didn't really belong in my story, so I took it out. But I don't agree that it's "cruel" because that is somewhat a way of writing, and many great authors write like that. I also read many stories with that way of writing in places, and guess I picked it up along the way or something. I'm pretty sure its spelled 'Seireitei' and the repetitive dialogue are for readers to get an idea of where I'm at, because I change POVs. That and, I want it there, so it's there. If you don't think that it's good reading then don't read it, seriously. I told you and everyone else that if you don't like what I put in my stories, then don't read it. I appreciate your constructive criticisms though. And yeah, my grammar has always been off, and from now, I'll definitely try to be better at it, but no promises, cause I just write the way I like.

**WARNING: Violence, angst, mentioned rape. I tried to keep it Rated T. Don't like don't read people. Seriously if you don't like this stuff, but you still read it and complain like a bitch at the end I will be pissed, and I will tell you exactly how I feel in the next chapter.**

**Numb**

**Flashback **_February 20, 1941_

In a simply two-story house in Karakura Town lived a happy family. There was a raging storm right out their door, but it didn't dampen their good moods, because today was a special day. In the kitchen stood a beautiful woman with long orange-caramel hair and gentle deep brown eyes, and next to her, stood a soon-to-be 7-year-old mini-version of her. The two were baking a cake, and the little girl's eyes were sparkling with excitement as she attempted to knead the dough. The little girl was Kurosaki Ichigo. She was elbow deep in dough and her nose and cheeks were covered in flour, and despite her appearance, she was smiling and having the time of her life. The woman next to her would look at her with loving eyes was she whipped the frosting. Yes, today was Ichigo's 7th birthday. As this went on, three others were cozily sitting in the family room. One was a middle-aged man with black hair and a goatee. He was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper while two twin toddlers sat near his feet. One was a girl with dark blonde hair and golden eyes. The other was a boy with sleek black hair and stormy gray eyes. They were named Yuzu and Kai. The newspaper's headlines reported a killer on the loose that had already taken the lives of five innocent people.

Suddenly, there was a loud knocking at the door. The father was confused as to why there would be a guest on a night with this kind of weather. Despite his confusion, he got up and went to answer it. The twins' who loved following their father right after they could walk, curiously followed. As the father answered the door, he was taken aback at what he saw. The strange visitor was a man at about 6'2', dressed in soaked gray hoodie and equally soaked baggy blue jeans. The father opens his mouth to question the unexpected visitor, but before he could say a word, the soaked stranger pulled a gun out from his hoodie pocket, raises it to the father's head, and pulls the trigger without an ounce of hesitation. The man just stares with wide eyes as he crumples to the ground like a ragged doll, dead before he hit it. The twins watch with horror as their father falls to the floor, and blood immediately pools around the limp body. They scream at the top of their lungs as the killer looks to them and points his gun. The woman and child in the kitchen clearly hear the defeaning screams and their heads shoot up to find the cause. They look up to see the stranger point his gun at the twins and shoots one after another, as if the trigger was a button on a game machine. Out of adrenaline and fear, the mother takes her last child into her arms and runs up the stairs and towards the farthest room. As soon as she's in, she slams the door and pushes a large object in front of it. The desperate woman falls to her knees and wraps her arms around her child's shaking body, whispering soothing words into her ear.

Seconds later, there are a series of loud thumps and bangs from the other side of the blocked door. With one last loud bang, the door gives in and falls, and there stands that psycho stranger. The mother moves her body so that her entire body was covering her child, with her back facing the killer. Her head turns to the man to scream for him to stop and get the hell away. But the yells only fuels the man's bloodlust. He raises his gun and fires three rounds right at the woman's turned back, one clipping her left shoulder blade, and the other two straight at her mid-back. Blood trails down the corner of her lips as she once again looks at her child with loving eyes. She whispers three more words as she feels her life slipping away, "I love you." With that, her body slumps against the trembling child and slowly slides to the floor. Ichigo, unable to say a word, looks up to the killer with large eyes, tears falling freely from her trembling face. She can see the man's face right under his raised hood.

A wide grin is spread from ear to ear.

Insane eyes with excitement and bloodlust are staring right at her.

His face is dirty and there is a slight beard from not shaving for several days.

He slowly raises his gun to point it at her face, savoring the kill of the last surviving member of his victims.

He moves his finger to pull the trigger, but before he could kill the girl and go to cloud 9 of killing, there is a sudden bright flash of light, a loud ZAP and a buzzing sound and a funny smell soon after. After the light subsided, the killer is on the floor, limo with smoke emitting from his burnt body. His clothes and skin are almost pitch black and there are bits of ashes around his limp form. Apparently, he was zapped with more than 50mA of electricity. The little girl, just stares with wide eyes, shocked and confused at what just happened, but inside, there is a bit of joy and relief that the cold-blooded murder was gone from the world. But, the sadness of her loss was still greater, and tears still slid uncontrollably down her face.

Minutes later police sirens could be heard. Neighbors are in their house, anxious and frightened of the several gunshots. Most had called the police after the first few blared through the raging storm. Another minute passes and officers are cautiously approaching the silent house. Moving past the three dead bodies at the front door, they slowly search the house. The stench of blood is everywhere. As they enter the last room, they are shocked to find two dead bodies and a little girl alive. She is curled in a fetal position on the floor, next to the limp body of her mother. Tears are still streaming down her face, her mouth is open, releasing silent screams, and her eyes are wide-open, staring right at her mothers, pale face. An officer moves forward and takes the trembling child into her arms rubs slow circles on the child's back to calm her down while whispering soothing words. But, they both know that nothing will be okay

After the whole mess was cleared up with the paperwork was all filled out, they sent Ichigo to a nearby orphanage after the funeral took place. The family was buried under a big family gravestone in the town cemetery. The police filed the death of the murder as a natural death from electricity from a loose plug, due to the lightning from the storm. After that incident, Ichigo stopped showing any kind of emotion, even after a year of living at the orphanage. Ichigo stay away from the other kids, and just kept to herself. A few families came to meet her, but she just sat there, not bothering to answer their questions about her. The families eventually gave up and moved on, not wanting an emotionless kid with dead eyes that ignored them. The only time those eyes would show any sign of life was when she was playing the piano. Ichigo loved the piano. She started playing because her mother was a previous pianist, absolutely loved it, and she started teaching Ichigo at the age of six. The owner of the orphanage was also a musician, and offered to continue teaching Ichigo. By the time Ichigo was age eligible to have a job, she was known as a prodigy nationwide. After graduating college, Ichigo was already known all over the world as a piano prodigy, composer, black belt in taekwondo and karate, and occasional singer. She also, annoyingly, carried the nickname of 'Japan's Princess'.

_February 20, 1956_

The sky is at the edge of Twilight and night.

I'm the Karakura Town cemetery stands a woman with shoulder-length caramel-orange hair that slightly curled in at the edges. In front of her stood a family gravestone with the engravings:

_Isshin Kurosaki 1905-1941_

_Masaki Kurosaki 1908-1941_

_Kai Kurosaki 1938-1941_

_Yuzu Kurosaki 1938-1941_

_This loving family will always be in our hearts._

_May they rest in Peace_

Ichigo remembered that day exactly 15 years ago like is yesterday. She remembered how much pain and fear she felt. How lonely and sad she felt, and how much she cried, and how not even a single tear was shed since that day, even at the funeral. Since that day, not a single tear fell from her eyes, because she just didn't feel the strong emotions that would bring out tears anymore. As she sets the flowers in front of the gravestone, she hears a soft sound behind her. She turns, but before she could find the source, a cloth is shoved at her mouth, and before she could react, her body starts feeling heavy, her head starts feeling light, and in a second, darkness ensues her.

Ichigo wakes to the throbbing in her head.

"Would ya look at that. The little princess is finally awake guys," came a stranger's voice.

The owner of the voice emerged from the shadow, with three other men flanking him. Noticing that she was naked and on her knees. Ichigo frantically looks around, realizing that she was in some sort of warehouse with crates scattered about. For some reason her arms and legs felt really heavy and tired. She glanced to the side and realized that her arms were chained to two crates, causing her arms to create a wide V and her calves were chained to the ground. She desperately yanks her arms, attempting to loosen the chains, but sadly fails, because they don't budge a single millimeter.

"It's no use princess. You can never escape," sneered the same man. The man is tall. Standing at around 6'3' with broad shoulders and spiky brown hair with blond highlights. Another man, about the same height with combed back sleek black hair, bends towards her and grabs her face, turning it about to get a better look.

"Wow, it really is her. How'd you even find and get close to her?" asked the man holding her face

"Saw her at the cemetery and just decided to have some fun." Replied the first speaker.

"You are gonna share her right?" Growled another man with shoulder length black hair and white highlights at the front.

"Well of course. That's why I called you guys here." Stated the first speaker.

The man that still held Ichigo's face got closer and looker at her right in the eyes. His eyes filled with lust and want. "We're gonna have some fun tonight princess. Bet you're gonna like that, cause you're a little slut ain't ya."

Ichigo's reply was a dagger-filled glare and then a spit right at the man's face. Right after, a sharp sound echoed through the warehouse.

"Bitch, you're gonna pay for that!" Growled the man who was not standing and glaring at the chained and naked woman. The fourth man with dirty blonde hair walks away and comes back a few seconds later with two 12-packs of cheap beer. By the time the beer is gone, all of them are considerably drunk and approaches Ichigo once again. The blonde yanks Ichigo's hair, causing her head to snap back and smashes their lips together, forcing his tongue inside her mouth. Ichigo bites down hard, but not hard enough, and is rewarded with another loud slap to the face.

"Feisty little bitch. Time to take your punishment you slut." He spat out blood and sneered, exposing his blood covered teeth.

She attempts a scream for help but is cut off with a kick to the stomach. They get a rag and shove it deep into her mouth, forcing her to breathe through her nose. Soon, all of them are on her and they slowly take turns having 'fun' with her, beating her a couple times throughout, due to her resistance. They soon start taking her two at a time, while the other two are beating her. A few hours pass and there is pain all over her body, but she barely registers it due to numbness, and she was constantly in and out of consciousness. Through those long and torturous hours, not a single tear was shed, there were just screams and pleas muffled by the gag. They finally stopped and got bored when Ichigo finally fainted. The men leave her battered body still chained and moved on with their lives as if nothing happened.

After an hour, still unconscious, her breathing becomes shallow, and soon, it stopped all together. She died of severe blood loss and internal bleeding. Morning slowly creeps up. The door to the warehouse is opened and workers file in to move the rest of the crates to the truck waiting outside. They immediately see her broken body covered in blood and semen, and quickly call the police, but it's too late. She already died long ago. Her spirit drifts and wanders Karakura Town, constantly chased down by hollows. She is barely able to escape with each chase.

Days pass by and once again, she is on the run from those lifeless monsters. The chain connected on her chest is almost gone, signaling her near end as a soul and beginnings as one of those bloodthirsty monsters. Ichigo is almost out of breath and the pace of her running is slowly decreasing. Suddenly tripping on a stray stone, she tumbles harshly to the ground. The hollows close in and she knows that it is her end. But then, there is a flash of black and glint of metal. In a second, the hollows' cries could be heard all around as the stranger –who she soon found out to be a shinigami- cuts them down one by one. After they are all gone, the shinigami slowly approaches Ichigo and gives her a small gentle smile. He lightly taps the end of his sword on her forehead. Suddenly she feels a warm tingly feeling wrap around her body, and for once in a long time, she felt at peace and protected. She smiled at the shinigami and whispered, "Thank you," as she faded into the night sky.

TBC

**A/N: OMG! I totally did it and finished the chapter! Finally, right? I know, a total cliffhanger…I think. Well w.e, don't get your panties in a bunch, this flashback isn't over yet. I split it in two because I figured that it would be really long and it would take me a really long time to write and type cause I'm a huge lazy bitch. So yeah, the next chapter is her past in Soul Society. Oh and do you guys think that I should change the Rating to M? The closest thing this story gets to sex is kissing, but there is a fair amount of violence in it….and cursing I guess? Well tell me through a review guys! Hope you have a day filled with giggles! The Jello is out!**

Review

REVIEW

**REVIEW**


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

All right guys I'm sooo sorry that it's been such a long time and that this isn't an update. The stupidest thing happened. Ok, I was playing tennis right, and I was running to the net to return a volley, (for those who doesn't know bout tennis, it a ball that is hit close to the net) and then there was this stray tennis ball that I didn't see, and my right foot stepped right on top of it, and I fell forward, right on top of my left arm. Yeah, so I broke my arm and twisted my right ankle. Ok, that was about 2 months ago, and I just fully healed. And while my arm was broken, I was also going through a huge writer's block. Well, I have all these ideas for the story, but I just can't connect them right, and whenever I try my mind just goes blank. I could force myself to write, but I know that it'll be totally half-assed and I don't want you guys to read that kind of story. And right now, I'm stressing to catch up with my music, since I was out for two months, and I have really important tests and competitions next year that I have to get ready for. Also, since this year is my last year in high school I really want to contribute to my school and be part of a lot of things, so I joined lost of clubs and senior council. So time was also a huge problem. I decided to put this story on Hiatus until I find my inspiration again. I think that part of my problem is the bleach chapters, its not telling me anything bout my lovely Byakuya. So I just wanted to post this announcement, cause I didn't want to keep you guys in the dark. I'll save the answer of the reviews for the next chapter. Once again, I am soooo SORRY! I hope this writer's block goes away by thanksgiving break. Until next time, the jello is out!


End file.
